How Do You Sleep
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Lucky/OFC pairing. Lucky used to date Ana. Lucky went back to Elizabeth. Lucky's an idiot who wants his ex being Anastasia back. Will he actually get her back?


It was a typical Monday morning for Anastasia Scorpio. She had woken up at 7 am to the blaring of some terrible 90's music and slammed the alarm off with her pillow as if it was about to attack her. It was now two hours later and she was awake or as awake as she would be. It had taken her a long time to get to sleep the night before. She had seen Lucky---more like he has stopped over to see her and now? She had no idea how to feel. Lucky was her ex after all and s he did still love him. But she couldn't trust him with her heart again, could she? He had broken it once before all so he could go back to that whore of an ex-wife Elizabeth. She sighed as she sat down on the couch remembering the prior nights events.

---the night before—

_Lucky walked up to the door of her apartment and took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? She'd probably not even open the door. Just look through the peephole and see that it was him and then walk away ignoring his knocks. Nonetheless, he had to do it because she had been right all along and she needed to know that. She needed to know that he had been wrong, and most of all she had to know he wanted her back. He knocked on the door and stood there with his hands in his jean pockets._

_Anastasia heard the knock at the door and went to it not bothering to look to see who it was. She opened it up and was surprised to see it was Lucky Spencer, her ex. She had no idea what the hell he wanted but she wasn't sure she cared. "Lucky, what are you doing here?" She asked leaning on the doorway._

"_Just—Just hear me out please?" he asked his eyes pleading with her for just a few moments. A few moments of her seemingly precious time to explain why he was there. Explain why he was miserable without her._

"_5 minutes and then I'm slamming this door right in your face" She replied plainly. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was curious. _

"_Can't I come in and if you don't like what I say you can toss me out? I don't want to do this in front of your entire building, Ana" He said with a sigh._

"_No, just do it already. You're wasting your time if you think I'm letting you inside this apartment"_

"_Fine" He said pausing. "You were right, I was wrong alright? I shouldn't have left you for her. I—I miss you Ana, I miss what we had. I'm miserable without you and all i can think about is what if things had been different. Where would we be now if I hadn't left" He looked into her eyes._

_Anastasia looked back at him and then away because looking into his beautiful eyes was too hard on her. It was always the one way he got her. She ran her hand through her hair. "I knew I was right. You were the idiot who didn't believe me and now your back here basically telling me that your miserable. Well good because you deserve to be miserable after what you did to me Lucky." She scoffed. "I gave you everything I had to offer and you pushed me out of your life and said it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough but that whore was. You can't show up now and apologize and think that everything's going to be rainbows and friggin unicorns"_

"_I'm not expecting that, Ana!" He said becoming utterly frustrated. "I just—I wanted you to know that's all. I don't expect you to forgive me even if that's what I'm hoping for someday" He explained trying to make sense even though in reality he probably didn't make much. But that was Lucky for you._

"_You can keep hoping all you want, it doesn't change that I can't trust you" She shrugged. "I can't trust you and that means we're done. There's nothing left for you and I together, you ruined that when you killed my ability to believe in what you said to me" She sighed. "So, please just leave me alone" Ana said._

"_Fine, I'll go" Lucky said. "But I'm not giving up on you or on us" Lucky shook his head. He looked her dead in the eyes. "because I love you and I'm going to prove it somehow" He said insisting. She had been the one good thing in his life and he'd ruined it. He knew he had to fix it and anyone who got in his way be damned._

_Ana closed the door and waited till she was sure he was gone before sliding down onto the floor her back against the door. She spent forever just sobbing—over the fact that she couldn't stop loving the one person she knew she couldn't trust enough to be with._

She snapped out of it when she heard the phone ringing. Ana picked it up and put it to her ear. It was her half-sister Robin calling and she sounded upset. She couldn't barely make out what she was saying in-between all the blubbering. "Robin, please calm down. I can't make out a thing you're saying" She sighed. She listened as she went on to explain that there'd be a shootout at one of the banks in Port Charles. It was a robbery and Lucky and his partner had been called to the scene being so close by. Ana was starting to get scared, was she calling to tell her he was dead? She dropped the phone to the floor hearing Robin's words.


End file.
